Fallen
by keladria
Summary: Many different people going through hard times and their's and the people involved reactions. Song fic to Fallen by Evanescence.
1. Default Chapter

**Fallen**

**Introduction**

**_Dislaimer_****_:_**_ All of the characters belong to Rowling, the songs to Evanescence. There are a few minor changes of the songs and they belong to me. The plot and idea of this fic is mine also. This disclaimer goes for every chapter of my song fic, so don't expect it at every chapter. Thank you. Please enjoy and review, when finished._

**_Summery:_**_ This is a very dark angst fic, if you don't like angst then refrain from reading. Every chapter may be in a completely different time period, and have nothing to do with the previous one. Don't worry, that's ok, this fic is about different people going through very hard times and their, and the people evolved reactions. _

**_Songs are by Evanescence – Fallen_**

_Going Under_

_Bring Me To Life_

_Everybody's Fool_

_My Immortal_

_Haunted_

_Tourniquet_

_Imaginary_

_Taking Over Me_

_Hello_

_My Last Breath_

_Whisper_

**_Please: read; enjoy and review!_**

****

**_Love,_**

**_Your amazing author,_**

**_Keladria_****__**


	2. 1: Going Under

**Chapter 1: Going Under (Hermione)**

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me..._

I sit, sobbing, on the floor. The others have gone to Hogsmeade and left me behind. Again. They don't care. No one does. Except for Him. But He doesn't understand why I am sad. He doesn't know that I cry, I yearn for Him with every drop of desire my soul possesses, He doesn't know that the cuts on my too-pale arms are because of Him, my love; my pain.

_Don't want your hand – this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented, daily defeated by you_

_Just when I'd thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again..._

He tries to help me, he really does. But I want to do it myself! I want to escape the trap I have created for myself _by myself._ I don't want to hear His lectures about how I should take care of my body – they make me wonder, do I repulse Him? Surely I do, as He repulses me, for every time I see Him, I wish Him away. And when He is gone, I cry. He is killing me slowly, trying to help me.

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under..._

I sit on the floor dreaming of Him. How he will wrap his arms around me and sooth me. Calm me, comfort me. How he will press his soft, perfect lips to my own chapped, hard mouth, ugly as sin. How I will bury my face into his messy hair. His hair. Oh gods, his hair… wonderfully black, black as ravens' wings, soft as lambs' wool. He takes my breath away, he removes me from my past.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again..._   

My grades have dropped. He is ruining my life. I cannot remember what is fact and what is rumor. I cannot write a bibliography – I can't name the resources. I cannot get my head around my schoolwork. I can only think of Him. I do not know if I am alive or dead. Dead or alive. I am no longer _me._

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through..._

I need Him to love me the same way I love Him. I love Him. I love Him, love Him, love Him. I want, _need _Him to love me. My arms hurt. Blood is flowing onto the floor, staining the carpet.

_So go on, scream_

_Scream at me_

_I'm so far away_

_I'm so far away_

_I've got to breathe_

_I can't keep going under..._

He is angry with me. Every day, he screams. At me. He tells me that I am hurting those who love me. Am I hurting Him? He doesn't love me, not the way I want Him to. I am the sister, not the lover. Every day, He screams, but I do not hear Him. In my head, He is caressing my face with his calloused hands; He is telling me that I am His world. I don't want to be in love with Him anymore. 

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

_Going under_

_I'm going under..._

I hate Him. I love Him. I wish I had never met Him. I wish Voldemort had killed Him. I wish the best for Harry Potter, the Boy-I-Love. The Boy-I-am-Beginning-to-Hate. 

**Well, what do you think? Love/Hate? Please REVIEW and let me know. **

**-Keladria **


End file.
